Mañana
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Un simple viaje, un simple anhelo, un paso que no se atreven a dar a tiempo, y cuando sucede, puede que sea demasiado tarde... Taro Misaki aprende de la forma más dolorosa que en cuestiones de amor, la muerte no espera... Taro x Esmeralda.


**Mañana.**

**_Francia._**

_Taro._

Es de mañana otra vez, y llueve. Por un momento, me veo tentado a apagar el despertador y seguir de corrido media hora más. Puedo tomar otro tren, que sea directo, y dormir media hora más, me digo. Puedo esperar a que deje de llover y presentarme a trabajar más tarde, me digo. Es poco probable que alguien me eche de menos, me digo. Y también me digo que ella va a estar ahí, seguramente. No parece ser alguien que falte a su trabajo por la lluvia. Así pues, me pongo de pie, esperando que la lluvia pase pronto, qué rayos, que de cualquier manera podría ser un buen pretexto. Quizás ella no lleve paraguas, quizás no quiera mojarse su fina blusa de seda, y yo tendría entonces un buen pretexto para hablarle y socorrerla… Quizás invitarle un café a la salida de su trabajo… Quizás… Quién sabe, el día de hoy podría ser mi día.

Es increíble la sarta de tonteras que uno piensa cuando se enamora. Más increíble aun que uno pueda enamorarse en el tren, en un sitio concurrido en el que viajas cada mañana, en donde te encuentras tantas veces con la misma gente que terminan por ser agradables conocidos, pero que al mismo tiempo no dejan de ser eso, simples conocidos. Y sin embargo, yo me he enamorado como un idiota de una de esas desconocidas-conocidas, a quien me encuentro todas las mañanas…

Cabello negro y rizado, ojos verde esmeralda, ella me cautivó desde la primera vez que la vi, en el tren que todas las mañanas lleva a los franceses a sus trabajos y todas las tardes los trae de regreso a casa. Recuerdo que ese día estaba francamente molesto por tener que tomar ese tren, ya que podía tomar otro que me llevase más rápido y que no hiciera tantas escalas, pero por algún motivo que aun no sé, ese día el mencionado tren no iba a partir en el horario que tenía destinado, por lo que tuve que tomar el otro, en donde la vi a ella. Se subió en la parada siguiente a donde yo abordo, y se sentó a dos asientos de distancia, enfrascada en algo que traía anotado en su Ipod Touch, quizás alguna nota pendiente relacionada con su trabajo, mientras yo fingía concentrarme en las notas deportivas del periódico que había llevado conmigo. Lo único que pude averiguar de ella ese día era que se bajaba dos paradas antes que la mía, y que desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Su imagen quedó doliéndome en alguna parte del alma, como una piedrecita en el zapato, y fue hasta la madrugada cuando me decidí a tomar el mismo tren al día siguiente, con la esperanza de volvérmela a encontrar. Entonces noté que la suerte estaba de mi lado, pues ahí estaba ella, con su traje sastre y su cabello negro y rizado bien sujeto en la nuca. Sus ojos verde esmeralda no se despegaron de la ventana, y yo no tuve el valor de acercarme a ella.

La historia se repitió por dos meses, más o menos, dos meses en los cuales yo abordaba cada mañana el tren y la veía a ella subir, sentarse en algún lugar no muy distante de mí, y bajarse varias paradas adelante, sin notar siquiera mi presencia. Y nunca tuve, en todo ese tiempo, el valor de preguntarle siquiera su nombre, el cual averiguaría después: Esmeralda.

Ojalá hubiese tenido el valor de Wakabayashi, quien se opuso a los deseos de sus padres y se le declaró a una doctora mexicana que conoció y de la cual se enamoró en un viaje que hizo a México con su club de fútbol. Ojalá pudiese ser como Tsubasa, quien se animó después de muchos años a declarar su amor a su fiel porrista y compañera desde la infancia. Pero no era como ninguno de ellos, y abordar a desconocidas en un tren era algo que no se me daba bien. Así pues, durante días, me limité a ver pasar su existencia, sin saber si algún día iba a tener el valor de decirle por lo menos una palabra…

_Esmeralda._

Otra vez, como todas las mañanas, me levanto corriendo para no perder el tren. No me preocupa esto último por el hecho de que si lo pierdo, llego tarde y probablemente me despedirán, sino por el hecho de que, si perdía ese tren, no iba a verlo a él…

No sé en qué momento mi destino cambió de rumbo, y su camino se metió en el mío. Solo sé que una mañana subí al mismo tren aburrido de siempre y ahí lo vi, sentado junto al pasillo, aparentemente metido en la lectura del periódico de todos los días, que traía noticias de todos los días. Joven, atractivo, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, despedía un aura de desamparo que me cautivó al instante.

Me senté lo más cerca que pude de él, mientras fingía hacer alguna anotación importante en mi Ipod Touch, quizás para darme importancia, quizás para no sentirme tan idiota. En todo el trayecto intenté hablarle, quise hacerlo, pero no se me presentó la ocasión. No hubo nada que me diera pie a hablarle, ni un cruce de miradas, ni un accidental pisotón, nada que me permitiera decirle cuando menos un "hola" atribulado, así que me bajé del tren, sintiendo que una parte de mi alma se quedaba con él. Fue una gran sorpresa la mía el encontrármelo al día siguiente, en el mismo tren, en el mismo asiento, con la misma gente, como diría la canción. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para reprimir la sonrisa que asomaba a mis labios, mientras trataba de encontrar un asiento lo más próximo al suyo; sin embargo, nuevamente no tuvimos contacto visual, y mis ganas de hablar con él se evaporaron como el rocío de la mañana al contacto de los primeros rayos del sol…

Esta situación habría de repetirse religiosamente, por dos meses, todas las mañanas. Yo subía al tren, fingía no verlo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Cada mañana rogaba para poder hablarle, y cada mañana me llevaba al trabajo la misma desilusión, y a casa la promesa de que al día siguiente encontraría el valor suficiente para dirigirle la palabra. Así pues, por eso era de capital importancia para mí el darme prisa para estar lista a tiempo y abordar ese tren en donde muy seguramente él me estaría esperando sin saberlo. Ese día me puse mi mejor traje y me dejé suelto el cabello, aun cuando estaba lloviendo. Por algo me decían que mis dos mayores atractivos eran mi cabello negro y mis ojos verde esmeralda. Si quería conquistarlo, tendría que valerme de ellos.

Taro Misaki, así se llamaba él. Hijo de Ichiro Misaki, director del Louvre, el famoso museo del cual estaban orgullosos los franceses. Según decían, jugador de fútbol también, aunque poco sé yo de eso. No importaba quien fuera, lo único que yo deseaba era estar con él.

Era un tanto loco e ingenuo enamorarse así de un desconocido en el tren, pero el amor no entiende de esas cosas. Yo canturreaba una canción, que se había puesto de moda a últimas fechas: Jueves, de la Oreja de Van Gogh, mientras me apresuraba para tomar el tren. Al llegar a la estación, le pregunté al boletero si el tren de las 8:45 de la mañana ya había pasado, y me dijo que no, que estaba retrasado por dos minutos. Qué suerte. Miré mi reloj, eran las 8:43. Había llegado a tiempo y tenía aun cuatro minutos para pensar lo que le diría a ese joven en cuanto pusiera un pie en el tren. Sería esa mañana cuando al fin me decidiera a darle un giro a mi vida.

_Taro._

El tren estaba retrasado, qué caray. Sin embargo, dos minutos no representaban nada en el continuo del espacio y tiempo, aunque para mí eran el equivalente a dos vidas enteras. Cuán largo me parecía el camino que debía recorrer antes de llegar a la estación indicada, en donde ella subiría al tren. Me turbé un poco al pensar que ella podría marcharse antes, quizás desesperada por el retraso del tren, ¿pero qué eran dos minutos sino un pestañear? Quizás ella considerara que el retraso no era demasiado, quizás…

Mi corazón pareció detenerse cuando al fin el tren hizo escala y la gente comenzó a abordarlo, y ella no aparecía. Estuve a punto de soltar una imprecación, cuando ella entró majestuosamente al vehículo, dando la apariencia de quien ha cometido alguna travesura. Yo respingué al notar que ella miraba directamente hacia mí. Fue entonces cuando me atreví a dar el primer paso: sonreí. Y eso, al parecer, hizo que el mundo se detuviera.

_Esmeralda._

¡Oh, cielos, que me ha sonreído! ¡Y qué sonrisa tan dulce! Sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, al tiempo que las piernas me temblaban. Estuve tentada a salir corriendo hacia él, colgarme de su cuello y refugiarme en su pecho, pero me contuve. Aun era demasiado pronto para eso.

Me senté enfrente de él, lo más cerca que habría de estar jamás. Él tenía ahora la mirada fija en la ventana, pero algo me decía que estaba al pendiente de mis movimientos. Suspiró. Yo cerré mis ojos, tratando de controlar mis deseos ocultos, y de encontrar una frase que me permitiese iniciar una conversación trivial. En vez de eso, conté los minutos que faltaban para llegar a mi estación, y en lo terriblemente idiota que me estaba comportando. No me quedaba mucho tiempo, si quería hacer contacto, tendría que hacerlo ya…

Me alisé la falda, respiré profundo varias veces, intenté decir algo, pero las palabras se me atravesaron en la garganta. Al parece, mis patéticos intentos por llamar su atención dieron resultado, porque volteó a verme, como quien mira a alguien que se ahoga con un hueso de pollo. Tartamudeé. Quise preguntarle la hora, el estado del tiempo, si llevaba paraguas, cualquier cosa que me ayudara a entablar conversación con él, pero solo pude pronunciar su nombre, unido a un atribulado "hola"…

- ¿Te conozco?.- musitó, sorprendido, aunque una sonrisa emergió a sus labios.

- No estoy segura.- musité.- Taro… Misaki… ¿Así te llamas, no? Tu padre es el director del Louvre…

Comencé a recitar lo poco que había leído de él en los periódicos, incluyendo el hecho de que era futbolista, aunque estoy segura que él no se tragó muchas cosas. Sin embargo, en verdad, ya nada importaba. Él me sonreía dulcemente, y al parecer, tantos viajes en tren no habían sido en vano…

_Taro._

No quisiera precipitarme pero tal pareciera que ella está nerviosa. La veo hacer movimientos raros, como cuando alguien tiene algo que decir y lucha consigo mismo para no hacerlo. O quizás, para hacerlo. Sea como fuere, pretendo que miro por la ventana, contando las estaciones que faltan para que ella se baje del tren y nuevamente desaparezca de mi vida, al menos por ese día. Reúno al fin la fuerza necesaria para invitarla a tomar un café, a ir al cine, a cualquier cosa, pero entonces ella se me adelanta y pronuncia mi nombre y un saludo con tal dulzura y temblor en la voz que yo mismo me estremezco hasta lo más profundo. Sonreí, diciéndole que no la conocía, y entonces ella recitó el montón de datos que aparecieron sobre mí, en el reportaje que sacaron los periódicos parisinos acerca de mi padre, días después de que él ocupó el puesto de director en el Louvre. Yo no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, ¡ella sabía mi nombre, y más aún, sabía quién era yo! Era imposible, parecía ser un hermoso sueño convertido en realidad…

La tomo de la mano, le sonrío nuevamente, le confieso que llevo dos meses tratando de hablar con ella, y que cada mañana la veo subir al tren, como quien espera la llegada de un ángel, sin atreverme a decirle lo que tanto quiero decirle. Ella sonríe, me dice su nombre, y yo lo repito como quien menciona el nombre de algo muy deseado.

- Esmeralda.- murmuré, una y otra vez.- Esmeralda. Como el color de tus ojos y de tu aura.

- ¿De mi aura?.- ella rió, y se escuchó como cristales cayendo sobre el frío pavimento.- No sabía que mi aura fuese visible.

- Lo es.- sonreí.- Y es hermosa.

Noto que ella no me suelta la mano. Éste debe ser el mejor día de mi vida. Al fin, después de dos largos meses, puedo hablar con la mujer que me ha vuelto loco y no me ha abandonado ni en mis sueños…

_Esmeralda._

Es increíble que estemos aquí, los dos. Realmente increíble. Mi corazón late tan rápido que siento que me va a saltar del pecho, o que se me va a detener en algún momento. A mi mente vienen toda esa clase de palabras cursis que pueden leerse en las novelas de amor, llego a pensar en las cosas más increíbles, como que algún día Taro y yo nos casaremos, tendremos hijos, él ocupará el puesto de director del Louvre cuando su padre se retire, quizás después de ganar la copa mundial de fútbol, yo seguiré en mi trabajo hasta que nazca nuestro primer hijo, que será idéntico a él, excepto porque heredará mis ojos, me dedicaré a cuidarlo y después quizás me anime a poner mi propio negocio de perfumería con el que tanto he soñado, y cuando nazca nuestra hija, que será idéntica a mí con los ojos de él, ya seré una empresaria famosa en el mundo de la perfumería y él tendrá reconocimiento en el mundo del arte por su esfuerzo por rescatar obras antiguas…

¡Qué maravilloso si todo esto pudiese convertirse en realidad!

_Taro._

Y yo sueño con la casa que tendremos, con lo feliz que seré al despertar cada mañana y verla dormida a mi lado, con la emoción indescriptible que experimentaré el día en que me convierta en padre por primera vez, en lo que sentiré cuando llegue a casa todos los días y la vea esperándome, emocionada porque su nuevo perfume alcanzó récord de ventas en la primera semana de su lanzamiento, y feliz porque nuestra hija ya camina, triste porque nuestro hijo ya se fue a la escuela sin llorar ni extrañarla, y yo simplemente la abrazaré, reiré y lloraré con ella, y disfrutaré de cada momento que pasamos juntos…

Todo sería increíble si pudiese hacerse realidad…

_Esmeralda._

No quiero separarme de él, no ahora que al fin lo encontré. Me aferro a su mano, lo miro a los ojos y sonrío. Él se acerca lentamente a mí, muy despacio, y me besa suavemente en los labios. Yo me sujeto bien a su cuello y lo continúo besando, hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento. Quizás estemos por llegar a mi parada, quizás la pasamos ya y verdaderamente no me importa. Lo único que quiero, es estar a su lado.

- Te quiero.- murmura Taro, en mi oído.

Y no sé por qué, pero esto es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar de sus labios. De hecho, es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar del mundo en general, porque de repente me veo sumergida en un mundo de tinieblas del que no voy a salir jamás…

_Taro._

- Te quiero.- es lo último que alcanzo a murmurar antes de que suceda todo y mi vida vuelva a dar un giro.

No entiendo aun qué fue lo que sucedió. Yo estaba besando a Esmeralda, ella me besaba a mí, y me perdí en ese universo de sensaciones y en ese mar profundo que son sus ojos verde esmeralda, sintiendo que era mía con cada beso que le daba, para después acunarla entre mis brazos y decirle que la quería… Aun recuerdo que ella sonrió… Y después…

Después todo fue una confusión. El tren se sacudió violentamente, la luz fue opacada por la oscuridad y de repente el aire fue imposible de respirar. Escuché que la gente gritaba a mi alrededor, y que el tren volvió a dar otra sacudida, como si se hubiese salido de las vías, y fue hasta entonces que noté que nos movíamos a una velocidad vertiginosa… Más gritos, más sacudidas, más miedo, más oscuridad, después un golpe violento final y después, nada. Solo el silencio…

Y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, no tuve conciencia clara de lo sucedido, ya que yo estaba más al pendiente de otra situación, porque no quise perderme, me esforcé por no hacerlo, el momento exacto en el que mi amada Esmeralda me entregó su último aliento, unido al último latido de su corazón…

Y fue cuando supe que quizás yo tampoco volvería a ver la luz del día… Nunca más…

**Notas:**

Esmeralda La Salle es un personaje creado por Lily de Wakabayashi.

Taro Misaki es un personaje creado por Yoichi Takahashi, y perteneciente a la serie de Captain Tsubasa.

Para este fic, la inspiración me llegó al escuchar la canción que tararea Esmeralda ("Jueves", de la Oreja de Van Gogh), pues me puse a pensar en lo difícil que es perder a alguien que amas justo cuando acabas de encontrarlo, en todo lo que estuvo a punto de ser y terminó siendo lo que no será. Cabe aclarar que, si bien me inspiré en esa mencionada melodía para escribir esta historia, yo modifiqué algunas cosas, dejando algunas situaciones a la imaginación del lector, como lo que en realidad le pasó al tren en el que viajaban, y si Taro sobrevivió o no. Aclaro, así mismo, que éste fic está inspirado en esa canción, más NO es un songfic y no es un plagio de la letra.

Sea como fuere, si bien este fic es para conmemorar el cumpleaños de Taro Misaki, acontecido el pasado 5 de mayo, he de decir que el matar a Esmeralda La Salle en este fic da fin a la relación que ella tuvo con Taro en el pasado. Es decir, a partir de esta historia, ellos no volverán a ser pareja.


End file.
